thomas_the_tank_engine_series_100fandomcom-20200215-history
Donald and Douglas
Donald and Douglas *'Numbers': 9 and 10, formerly 57646 and 57647 *'First Appearance': Percy's Oil Spill (Donald only; cameo), Henry the Warrior (Donald; speaking, Douglas; full appearance) *'Friends': The Steam Team, Duck, Oliver, Bear, Harvey, Fergus, Sidney, Porter, Mike, Bert, Rex, Jock, Ryan, Judy and Jerome, Harold, The Fat Controller *'Enemies': Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, D261, Daisy, Bill and Ben, Mr. Johnson, Bash and Dash *'Class': CR 812 0-6-0 *'Designer': John F. McIntosh *'Builder': St. Rollox Works *'Built': 1899 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1959 Donald and Douglas (originally known by their numbers, 57646 and 57647, respectively) are twin Scottish mixed-traffic engines, specifically Caledonian Railway McIntosh 812 classes. Bio Donald and Douglas came to Sodor to help out with the goods work, but only one engine had been expected. After causing a great deal of confusion, swapping numbers, destroying a signalbox, and demolishing a spiteful brakevan, the engines eventually secured their position on the railway. Invaluable in a blizzard, the two engines are renowned for rescuing engines trapped in fallen snow very efficiently! Persona Donald and Douglas are Scottish twin engines. Donald is numbered 9 and Douglas 10. They are practical and level-minded, but, despite their maturity, they enjoy playing practical jokes and have been known to impersonate one another in the past. When they arrived on Sodor, they caused the Fat Controller confusion, as only one engine had been expected. The twins' numbers allegedly slipped off on the way and neither could recall them; a ploy to prevent one of them losing their twin to scrap. Namely, it was Douglas who had not been expected. His salvation from the scrap-heap may have contributed towards his decision to later aid Oliver in his own daring escape from scrap. Donald and Douglas are very able workers, strong performers, and handle any task well. They are fully capable of being firm with the other big engines, such as Gordon and Henry, and even the troublesome trucks know better than to try their tricks on them. They are both used to harsh winter conditions too. Coupled back to back, with a coach between their tenders, they are very capable of patrolling the lines, clearing them of the snow. The twins both pull their weight on the Main Line and both Duck and Edward's branch lines. They can enjoy a joke with any engine. They are happy to act as the brawn of the Fat Controller's steam-driven goods haulers. Between the two, Donald tends to be the charming, witty joker whereas Douglas is the smart, quick-thinker, calmer-natured one of the pair. Both display a keen sense of wit and the pair usually get to have the last laugh, more often taking the moral high ground. But that does not mean they will not be just a little bit smug about it when a deserving engine meets their comeuppance. Donald and Douglas hate to be parted from each other, but, like most twins, they often have their arguments among themselves and can squabble with one another. They do, however, love playing practical jokes on the other engines, and they use to impersonate one another. They were fitted with nameplates to specifically end this element of their humour. Donald and Douglas used to also have a strong dislike of diesels. But over time their dislike for diesels has softened and they appeared to have grown accustomed to their diesel companions. Livery Donald and Douglas arrived on Sodor in BR lined black and have remained in this livery ever since. Appearances * Season 1 - Percy's Oil Spill (Donald only; cameo), Edward Tries His Best (Donald only; cameo), Henry the Warrior, The Great Western Way (Douglas speaks; Donald does not speak), Scottish Engines, Skarloey Comes Home, Oliver and the Slip Coaches (Donald only), Snowdrift (cameo), Big Strong Murdoch (Douglas only; cameo), Waterworks, Fergus and the Small Engines, and Tinsel on the Tracks * Season 2 - The New Controller, Sidney Gets Lost, Sodor Day, The Ghostly Tale of Timothy (Donald only; cameo), Trouble with Brake Vans, Trapped in Tidmouth, and Ministry (cameo) * Season 3 - Brother Trouble and Trouble at the Steamworks Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor * The Great Journey of Sodor Trivia * According to the magazines, Donald and Douglas' drivers are related. * The twins' original numbers are an in-joke. The 812 Class numbers only went up to 57645. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Main Line Category:The Little Western